Elsa of the jungle: Night of the hunt
by M. B. Carver
Summary: A two parter of one of Elsa's many hunts in the jungle. Takes place between chapter 25 and 26
1. Chapter 1

**Night of the hunt**

Life in the jungle came with such hard times. As Elsa grew amongst animals, raised by a pride of lions since the age of seven one of the most important lessons to lure was that of hunting. Like the other females of the pride, Elsa was to follow in the traditions of her adopted family. From the age of fourteen, her mother Diata had already began teaching her how to hunt. However it did not come so easy for her. Being a human, she did not have the swiftness to catch prey. Nor did she have any sharp fangs or claws to bring down her prey.

She had practice several times, chasing after small rabbits or warthogs. She always found it to be hard to catch them for they out ruined her every time. Hunting seemed to be so impossible to her, for her differences from her adopted family were but what held her back. But yet, she came to discover another way and it was Bagheera the panther who helped her see it. Bagheera had once been raised amongst humans when he was but a cub. He understood their ways of hunting, not just with a gun but also with a knife and spears for when he encounter native tribes.

Bagheera taught her to how to hunt with a spear and knife. As she tried hunting with these human tools, had it start to show a great discovery to solve the problem she had. For now she was able to catch her prey, for when she stalked from the bushes and the tree tops above. When launching her sharp stone tip down upon the small animal was enough to have achieved her hunt. It was these lessons that the wild girl had finally come to be a hunter for the pride. As she grew to be a young women, Elsa hunted amongst the lionesses of her pride. Through the time of day to the darkness of night.

For here she was able to hunt bigger prey like antelope, wildebeests. Zebras or Buffalo. With her spear and hunting dagger, she had brought down much prey for her pride. Bringing just enough food for them and never did she hunt for pleasure. For whoever was to kill for sport and pleasure was an act that stood against one of the most important laws of the jungle. Elsa always followed by the law of the jungle as she was taught. For she refused to stay down the same path as her own kind, nor did she wish to follow in the same paw prints as that of Scar, Shere Khan, Zira or the hyena's.

There were but so many tales of hunts to be told in Elsa's life of a lioness. Enough that could take up several books and each of it's sparing white pages. However here my friends is where I shall tell a tale of Elsa and the lionesses hunt. And also of three unexpected trespassers who came that night in hunger for the scraps of their kill.

As dusk settled upon the jungle, the sun began to set down from the far west. It was during this time when the lions were preparing for a night of hunting. To hunt within the dark shadow that blanketed over the jungle when the day had reached it's end, was but an easier way for them to claim their prey. And to accompany them on this hunt was Elsa, the jungle girl.

In a close distance from the layer of the lions, Elsa was below a tree, preparing for the hunt. Now at the age of twenty, she had a lean fit body, her bleach blond hair that was once French braided was now hanging down freely. She was dressed in two pieces of blue loin cloth one that covered her breasts and down till it came to her stomach and one that was around her waist, hanging down from the front and back. As she sat in a high branch, her back up against the trunk of the tree, the wild women was sharpening the stone knife that stood on the high tip of her staff. She sliding her sharp end across the flat rock in front of her, making the triangle ends more sharp to be able pierce through the hide of her sooner to be encountered prey.

Elsa lifted the spear up off the rock as she took a glance to throw sharp it was. As she looked upon the edges, she was not yet satisfied with her work.

"Looks sharp enough." She said.

"But I better be sure."

She got up in a crouching position and move from the trunk of the tree. She moved upon all four, moving as she had been taught when she hunted. She then turned around, facing toward the bark armoured trunk.

"Okay, here we go." She said.

She raised her spear above her head. After of which, the wild women pulled her spear back and shot it forward. Like a hawk swooping down to catch it's prey, Elsa's spear flew and stabbed into the tree, puncturing through it's armour. Elsa smiled satisfied with what she had saw.

"Perfect." She said prideful of her work.

She came forward to the spear and grabbed hold of the spear, pulling it out from the tree. Just then, the wild women the heard the sound of laughter coming leftward from her. The wild women turned and saw two familiar lion cubs racing into sight, Kovu and Kion. One a yellow furred cub with a reddish brown Mohawk mane, the other being brown furred and a dark brown mane. Both of them brothers and the new cubs to be introduced into the pride.

The wild women turned as the two cubs came up to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa." Said Kion as he and Kovu stopped before him.

"Hey you two." Said Elsa as she got down upon her knees and petted the top of Kions head.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you both be back at the lair, it's getting late.

"Oh, uh, we were just heading there." Said Kovu.

"Yeah."Kion insisted

Elsa smirked, looking to them in disbelief.

"Really?" Elsa said.

"I thought the lair was the way you just came."

The two brothers looked to one another, they were both tried to think of what they could say.

"We... Uh, made a wrong turn." Kovu said again.

Elsa simply rolled her eyes. Such a typical thing to expect from theses two brothers of the pride. And also a familiar sight for her to see. She, Nala and Simba had done this before. They were always looking for an excuse to have fun and keep playing, a fact to be expected from cubs. She could hard blame these two for the same thing.

"If you say so." Said Elsa as she got up and turned back to her spot.

"So what are you doing, Elsa?" Kion asked curiously.

"I was just preparing for the hunt tonight." Elsa explained, looking over to the two cubs.

"Me, my mother, Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina are going to hunt for our breakfast."

"During the night?" Asked Kovu, curiously.

Elsa nodded her head yes.

"The night is the best time for we lions to hunt." Elsa said.

"It gives us more cover from our prey. My mom always said that it's the best time to hunt."

"Oh, man." Said Kion, knowing what it meant.

"You get to stay up all night? Cool!"

"Can we come too?" Kovu asked curiously.

Elsa shook her head no.

"I don't think so you two." She said.

"Cubs like you need to get some sleep. Besides, I'm sure your mother wants you to stay close to the lair."

It was just then, there came another voice that came from the jungle.

"Elsa!"

The wild women and two cubs looked back to the jungle that stood behind the two brother. There they saw Nala the tanned fur lioness coming toward them

"Nala." She said back.

"Where have you been?" Nala asked.

"You were suppose to meet back at the layer. The others have already left, they're over near the open fields waiting for us."

"Oh." Said Elsa realising that she had been too long.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of the time."

Nala then looked down to the two cubs.

"You two." She said.

"Your mother has been looking for you back at the lair."

The two looked to one another in awe. To be stuck in a cave while Elsa was one another hunt.

"Can't we come?" Asked Kion.

"No." Said Nala.

"It's not a place or time for you two."

Nala then looked back to where Elsa once stood, only to find that she was gone.

"Elsa?" She asked.

The lioness then looked to the tree and it was there she saw the young wild climbing up the branches of the tree.

Nala stood curiously as she walked behind the tree. It was there that she met Elsa walking over a branch and came to a hanging vine. The wild women slipped her spear down her back and in through her blue loincloth top. After she had freed her hand from her spear, the wild women gleaned from the tree and grabbed onto a vine. She hung from the vine as it moved swiftly through the air.

"I wanna do that some day." Said Kion as he looked to his brother.

"Elsa wait up!" Nala called to her as she followed Elsa.

The young wild women gazed back to Nala. She saw Nala running after her on the jungle floor below, racing after her.

"Hey Nala!" She called to her.

"I'll race you there!

Nala gazed up to Elsa, giving a playful smirk.

"Alright, your on."

Elsa chuckled as she came to a nearby branch. She landed upon the tree limb and soon after grabbed hold of another vine. She leaped off the tree and swung through the evening air.

In the mean time far north in the jungle, it was outside of the tree line of a wide field of plain grass land, atop of a hill and gazing out to the land was Diata, Sarabi and Sarafina. Along with them were three other lionesses, who laid down upon the hill as they waited for Nala to return with Elsa. Diata stood gazing out upon the open grass fields, observing their prey in the distance. Just up ahead were a herd of wildebeests, grazing in the clearings of the tall grass. Along with the herd, there were white and black striped zebras and long horn gazelles.

She gazed upward above the clear grasslands and from the trees behind to the evening sky. She gazed to the sun as it slowly descends downward to sink behind the trees and welcome the inevitable dark night. It was to when that time comes is when their hunt would begin. The darkness would be a great cover from the sight of their prey, giving them a chance that they would be more then willing to follow. With the night soon to come, she hoped for her daughter's arrival. Time was growing short, if they did not come soon, they would have to hunt without them

Diata gazed back toward the jungle, staring anxiously. However the sight didn't serve as to what she expected from it. There was still no sign of Elsa or Nala. It had already been too long, what was taking them?

"Where are they?" She asked.

"It's going to be night soon and we can't afford to miss our chance."

"Don't be so worried, Diata." Said Sarabi, looking up to her.

"They'll be here soon. You know they are both eager to be on this hunt."

Diata knew that to be true. Both her daughter and Nala were great hunters for the pride and they both would be willing to hunt when they were called upon. Perhaps she was too concerned by their absence. The sun had not yet come to sink behind the trees and the cover of night was not yet upon them. There was still time for them to come. Her only hope was that they were nearby and would soon arrive.

"I suppose you are right Sarabi." She said, turning to face her.

"I just hope they do come soon."

Much to her luck, there came a voice that came from the jungle that caught her attention. The voice came to be very familiar to the white lioness, for she had heard it many times before. Diata looked toward the line of lush dense trees behind them. She was then met by the sight of her adopted daughter, swinging high on a vine through the trees.

Elsa landed upon the branch of a one of the trees in front of her. She grabbed another vine and swung outwards from the line of trees. Nala had already appeared from the tree line and came out into the open field, but it was by that time that Elsa dropped to the ground from the vine and landed down upon the ground. Nala came to a stop as she came before the wild women.

"I beat you, Nala." She said as she stood up, smiling at her triumph.

Nala gazed up to the young wild girl. She hadn't any feelings of jealously for her friends arriving first, there were so many times that she had beat Elsa. However it was always such a thrilling challenge for either her or Simba. With Elsa being of a different specie that relates to the apes and the monkeys, she had been given abilities that far exceeded a lion. She was able to climb up the trees, to move swiftly as a monkey leaping from branch to branch. The vines served to be a way for her to pass by even faster then Nala and Simba could go. With. Such advantages given to Elsa, had races and hunts been in her favour in most times.

"Well it's not easy to surpass you." Nala said.

Elsa chuckled as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Well I'm more then just a lioness, Nala." Elsa said, knowing that she was also like the apes in many ways.

From the top of the small hill, the Diata turned and began to walked down the steep way. She then came up to her daughter and Nala, who turned and looked upon her presences.

"Elsa, where have you been?" Diata asked, having not to have seen her since the early time of day.

"You were supposed to meet us at the layer at evening sun."

"I'm sorry, mother." Said Elsa.

"I was going to come but I needed to prepare some of my things. I didn't mean to be so late."

"Think nothing of it, Elsa." Said her mother, knowing that she was here now for the hunt.

"But please do not be so long next time. The night is our perfect time to hunt and we can't afford to miss it."

Elsa nodded her head, understanding that the night hunting was vital to their pride.

"I understand, mother." She said.

The white lioness smiled gratefully at her daughter. She knew Elsa to be very mature with the choices she makes, while also being free spirited as the Cubs. It was through few times had she been a a bit clumsy with her actions and choices, but Diata had that in common with her. She made mistakes as well. She was just glad that Elsa learned from them.

The white lioness turned to the setting sun and saw it begin to disappear behind the trees ahead. The sky above was becoming more darker, as it swept away the light blue sky.

"It's nearly time." Said Diata as she turned back to Elsa and Nala.

"Come."

Elsa and Nala followed Diata to Sarabi, Sarafina and the other lionesses who were present for the hunt. Elsa came up the small hill in a crouching manner. As she came upon the top, she gazed out to the open fields. With such anticipation, she was ready for the hunt to begin. She reached back and pulled her spear from her loincloth top. She held it in both her hands, making the sharp stone tip face the air above. With the many hunts she had, her spear had always brought her claim to her prey. With her time and power of her thrown she had brought down many kills that she and her pride feasted upon in the early mornings and the evenings as well.

As she continued to look upon the open lands, Diata came back up the hill and stood by her daughter's side.

"Once the sun is fully set, our hunt will begin." Diata said.

"Well I'm ready for it." Said Elsa, prepared for the time to strike.

As the wild women gazed upon the open fields, she could see the choices of prey that were provided for them. There was a small group of three zebra's grazing at the far left of them. To the middle was a a herd of several wildebeest, by sight showing about eighteen of them. The gazelles were of seven. There stood three choices for their hunt, leaving Elsa curious to wich one they would go after.

"So what are we hunting this time?"

"Me and the others have all decided on the wildebeests." Diata explained.

"The zebra and gazelles are too small in size. We don't need to lessen them."

Diata looked to her daughter.

"You remember all that Bagheera has taught you about hunting?"

Elsa looked to her adopted mother. With all the teachings that the black panther had given her, his wisdom and advice, Elsa knew much to what there was of hunting. The laws that are to be followed.

"To only take what is needed." said Elsa.

Diata nodded her head to her young daughter.

"Yes." Said Diata.

"For now the wildebeest are our best choice. We must keep all in balance in the circle of Life."

"I know, mother." Said Elsa, knowing that what was most important to living in the jungle.

"Then good hunting to you, my daughter." She said, wishing the wild women the best of luck.

Elsa smiled back to her mother.

"Good hunting, mother."

( **hope you enjoyed, next chapter coming soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had disappeared down behind the trees, it's last essence of light slowly was overcome by the darkness of night. The dark shadows consumed all the jungle. Only the bright full moon above gave a bright light to be granted for the hunters sights. Elsa and Diata were still sitting upon the top of the hill, observing the Suns disappearance. With the sun now gone, their oppertunity had finally came. Through the cover of the tall plain grass and the show of night, they were covered from the sight of their prey. Out upon the fields, the wildebeests continued to graze on the grass below them.

Below the hill, Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina were laying down upon the ground, waitingas they too looked to the set sun. Nala came up off the ground, knowing that the time was now to strike. The small herd of wildabeests were still so unaware of their pressence nearby. What would soon be their undoing. Diata looked from the now vanished sun and turned her sights to the wildabeests. She came upon Her two back legs, standing upon both her legs. She turned to Elsa who still stood in a croaching formation beside her.

"It's time." She said.

Elsa looked to her lioness mother.

"Come, we must move quickly."

As told, Elsa moved down the hill along with her other. The came down the steep hill and faced a small fense of tall standing pain grass. The other lionesses got up and began to creep into the cover of the grass.

"Elsa." Diata said.

"Follow me, we shall go around and flank them from behind."

"Yes, mother." she said, holding down her staff at her left while her right hand was pressing against the ground below her.

Diata then turned and began to sneak through the tall light brown grass. Elsa followed her mother, crawling upon her feet and right hand, her left keeping her spear down an out from sight. Thw wild women crept quietly as she could as she moved and brushed through the tall stands grass. She kept in mind all that Bagheera had taught her when hunting. To always stay low to the ground and use the grass as cover. Unlike the other lionesses of her adopted family, she couldn't rely on being camouflage from sight. Being that she had no fur and the colour of her skin and loincloth were of no help. However it was but the same problem as her mother Diata, for be lending into the enviorment wasn't easy for her. Being a lioness with white fur, she could not rely on her fur for any sort of camouflage. To be hidden from sight was by way of the darkness of night and by how tall the grass was to be used as cover.

As Diata and Elsa snuck into the fields and journeyed forth toward the herd, Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina and the others began to make their way in a silent fashion through the grass. The small herd of wildabeests contined grazing undisterbed and had little to no knowlage of those that hunted them at this moment. As Elsa and Diata contined to sneak in the cover of the grass, thee wild women looked to the herd, keeping herself at hidden away from them seeing her. The two horned wildabeests were still so occupide with the grass below their feet and their present hunger, none of them gazed up at them for any purpose or a feeling of being stalked. They all seemed to be unwary by their approaching pressence.

With them in such a fashion, their was a chance but it stood upon how quiet and how stealthy they could be with their oppertunity. Any false moves or carelessness of action could result in them missing a chance of a meal. Elsa then turned and continued to follow her mother through the grass. It was a short while before they came to the edge of the plain grass. Diat stood low to the ground as she peered ahead through the tall grass at the grazing Wildabeests. Elsa came up beside her lioness mother. Gripping her spear in her left hand, the wild women stood in a croaching position, ducking down to the ground as she had been shown. This was but the moment in the hunt. Where the hunter, hidden away in the grass and shadows waits for his or her oppertunity to strike.

Elsa crawled two steps before she was up to the same level as Diata. The white lioness turned to her adopted daughter.

"Wait." She whispered.

Elsa stopped and looked to her mother.

"Not yet, don't move yet."

Elsa dared not to disobey her mother. Instead she only stood where she was staying hidden from sight. Elsa only stared back toward the small herd of wildabeests, gazing toward their prey the way of her adopted family. Patiently she waited for the right chance to strike. There was a moment of silence between the two, the only sound to be heard was that of the moaning of the wildabeests as they feasted on the strans of green grass below their hooves.

As the continued to wait, one of the wildebeasts walked closer and into view of Elsa and Diata. He stood only a few feet from the plain grass and from the two hunters who were hidden behind it. An action on his part that would come to be his undoing. As the wildabeest dipped his head down and began to chomp down on the grass and pull it from the earth from where it had grew.

Diata took a step foward, carful to not make a sound from the tall plain grass around her. She stood ready to pounce upon the wildabeest and bring him to down by the use of her claws and fangs. Elsa came foward as he white lioness had down, gripping her spear in her left hand. She stood ready as she had been taught, for it was here that was the the hunts most seminal moment. When the hunter would make his daring move and only fate would decide for whether they would succeed and claim to a meal or fail and be without food for them as well as the rest of their pride.

Diata stood still for a short second before then taking hold of the oppertonity. She stared foward to her chosen target and without warning, the lioness pounced from the cover of the grass, letting loose a echoing roar as her claws were revealed from her two paws and her open mouth exposing her fangs. The wildebeasts was given little time to react, as it turn and ran. Along with the white lioness, her adopted daughter leaped from the grass and as her mother chased after the wildebeest. The other herd members heard the roar of the lioness and were alerted to the present danger upon them. They turned and began moving westward of the field. It was at that time that Nala and the others raced from their hiding places and chased after them. As the wildabeest tried to escape, Diata then pounced and caught horned cattle by it's back.

Elsa looked to her lioness mother as she tried bringing down the wildabeest she had caught. Diata bit down on its back and her claws piercing through its wildabeests kept trying to move to escape, but felt the back of himself be brought down. Diata hung on to the wildabeest as it tried to move, keeping her grip upon it. The wild women tossed her spear up before taking hold of it in the way she would normally throw.

She came up at a fast past to her mother and the wildabeest and at that moment she tossed her spear at the wildabeest. Like a rocket that lifted high into the sky, the sharp end of the spear flew and then jabbed in between the shoulder and ribs of the wildabeest. It's sharp stone end pierced through the hide of the wildabeest and dug into it's flesh and meat. Stunned by it's wound, the wildabeest fell upon the ground below.

It was over. The wildabeest was no longer able to escape from the grasp of the two lionesses. It came down flat on it's stomach and fell onto his side. It was then that Diata released it from her jaw as it came onto it's side. The white lioness stood over the now now dying wildabeest. Elsa cam up to the body of their catch. She grabbed her spear and pull it from the body.

"We got him." Said Elsa looking to her adopted mother full of pride.

"This was a clean kill, Elsa." Said her mother as she stood up and walked up to the neck area of the wildabeest.

The horned cattled moaned as Diata came upon him.

"We will eat eat well in the morning."

Elsa hooded her head in agreement. It was a fine kill and would leave her and the pride very satisfied till the time they would have to hunt again. Diata then bit down upon the neck of the wildabeest, suffocating it to it's last breath. For a short while the lioness held onto the wildabeest till the last ounce of life came to be rid of.

Elsa head moaning from behind. She turned and saw far down the field that Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina and the others had caught another wildebeest. Together the six lionesses brought down the two horned cattle forcing it to the ground.

"Looks like more meat for the morning." Said Elsa looking back to Diata.

The white lioness set down the neck of the wildabeest and turned to the far sight of the other lionesses.

"It looks to be so." She said.

"The two kills tonight will be just enough for the pride."

While this was something Elsa agreed with, it wasn't always so. Life Amoung Lions offen had it's grips. One of them was eating raw meat from kills. From when Elsa was a girl-cub, her stomach did not settle well with eating meat that was uncooked. It e=as hard for her stomach to digest and often it would leave a very sick feeling from her. She didn't have the stomach of that of her adopted family. She usually would eat fruit from the trees and It took a long while, but she had finally come to eat the meat of her kills fine.

"Come, we should probably go meet with them now that we're done here." Suggested the white lioness.

Diata picked up the lifeless body of the wildabeest by it's neck with her mouth as she stood up on her four paws. She turned, dragging the fresh corpse of her prey along with her. Elsa followed after her mother as they walked across the wide grass field. As the approached their fellow pride members, Nala Sarabi, Sarafina and the others had already ceased the life of their prey. The wildabeest they had caught, it's body had long red marks that had been marked by the lionesses claws as well as bite marks from it's neck to it's back.

The six lionesses stood over their kill, triumphant with their actions in the hunt. Nala, who stood over the head of their catch looked and saw Elsa and Diata approaching with a kill of their own. Elsa came up to the group of lioness, holding her spear to her side, the bottom end pressing against the ground below.

"Elsa." She said as she walked around their kill and to her friend.

"We got one."

"So did we." Elsa said proudly.

"Me and Mother caught one down the field."

Nala came up to the wild women. The two turned and gazed back at Diata pulling the lifeless body of the bearded, two horned cattle along with her.

Elsa turned back to her mother. Diata dragged along the body of the wildabeest they had caught. As she came behind her adopted daughter, Diata set down the wildabeest on the ground and turned to the other lionesses.

"Fortunetly for us we caught him before he got too far out." Said Elsa refering to the chase they had with the bearded cattle.

"Mother managed to catch him from behind."

"But it was you, my daughter who had made the kill." Diata said.

"Your sharp staff had stopped it from going any further then it did."

Elsa felt some pride from the spoken words of her mother. All that time with Bagheera, being shown how to throw spears and also the knowlage she had gained, all had come to pay off for Elsa. For no longer did she struggle as she had done long ago, now she was a great and skilled huntress like the lionesses of her adopted family.

"Thank you, mother." Said Elsa, turning to her.

Diata nodded her head to her adopted daughter. The skills that Bagheera had taught her proved more times then before of how reliable they were.

"These two should be just enough for the pride." Said Nala as she looked to the two kills.

"Lucky that this hunt went as we wanted it to." Said Elsa, knowing that not all of their hunts had gone so well in the past.

"I don't think we could go through an entire night of tracking."

Nala nodded her head in agreement with the wild women.

"It's best if we start taking them back to the lair." Said Diata.

"We arn't the only ones to be hunting at this time."

It was then that Diata had come to hear a slight noise that erupted from ahead. The lioness turned rightward to the tall grass ahead the way she looked. The night had then become silent, with only the pressence of the evening wind. Suspicions had grew high from the lioness. She then took in the scent of the air and come to reconize reek that she had one before. Elsa looked to her adopted mother curiously.

"Mother?" She asked.

Diata didn't answers she continued to stare ahead. She then began to turned and face in the direction, standing in a way that showed her feeling of weary from her enviorment. Nala and Elsa looked to one another.

"What's going one?" Asked Nala.

"I don't know." Said Elsa.

It was ten that Nala had caught a whiff of scent in the air. Being raised by animals, she had a way of telling one smell from another. What would make it easy to track down prey or to distinguish present danger. She began sniffing the air and was then caught a strange scent that her mother had caught before her.

"Do you smell that?" She asked her friend.

Nala positioned her nose to the air above and began to sniff in what she assumed would be fresh clear air. However, there was a strange stench to enter through her nose. Nala leaned her head back down as she began to think of what it was, for it bared something familer.

"That scent." She said, thinking of what iI was that was familier about it.

"I think I reconize it."

Elsa turned to the tanned fur lioness, getting the same suspision as her.

"You don't think that it's..."

The apperent silence of the night was then ceased, for then it was replaced with strange laughter from afar. Elsa and Nala turned the way Diata was facing. That laughter was but a representation of something. Something familier. Diata knew what it was. She had heard in in many times in the past, through hunts and through... That very day. The white lioness was all to still as she began to glare and growl, her fangs emerging into sight.

The other lionesses were also alerted to the sound. They faced the same way toward the tall grass they stood in defence of their claimed prey, for coming their way were what the jungle referred to as the scavangers. The spotted dogs who would feed of the scraps of kills, or if they could, steal away food from under other predators noses.

The gass began to move, as if being pushed aside by something as it approached the edge of the grass. From the very last line of plain grass, had the lions been given their answer to who intuders on them at this time. Three grey, black spotted hyena's emerged from the grass, growling, their fangs bared and their chops dripping with drool from hunger.

"Hyenas!" Elsa said as she picked up her spear and held it at the ready.

The three hyena's drew closer to the lions, two males to both side of a female.

"Well, well, well." She said.

"If my senses airn't lying, I think I smell some fresh blood. You thinking what I'm think Banzei?"

The femal turned to male at her right.

"Oh I smell it too, Shenzi." He said.

" It can only mean there's some fresh meat."

The othe hyena bursted out laughing.

"Your right, Ed." Said Shenzi.

"There's something tasty here tonight."

Diata stood in the path of the three hyenas.

"There's nothing here for you." She said sternly.

The three hyna's only laughed histaricly at the white lioness.

"Honey, I begged to differ." Said Shenzi, looking passed Diata to the dead wildabeests on the ground.

Banzi licked his lips as he felt his hunger grew ever so much. Staring at the uneaten body of the wildabeest, he was more then tempted to go passed and take a bite out of it.

"Aw, just looking at them is making me hungry." He said as he began moving around to the unoccupied space that Diata was not guarding.

As the hyena approached the deceased wildabeest, it was then that the ground in front of him was then struck by a spear entering the ground.

"Wow!" He shrieked.

Just then, Elsa appeared in front of him and took his spear from the ground.

"Don't come any closer." She said, pulling the spear from the ground and aiming it for him.

"Well if that airn't the ugliest looking ape I've ever seen," said Shenzi, looking to Elsa.

"An here I thought it was Kerchek."

"My name is Elsa." Said the wild women sternly.

"I am a member of this pride and this jungle."

The three hyena's only chuckled at her.

"Ya hear that?" Shenzi asked Bonzai while laughing.

"She's part of the Jungle."

The spotted dogs just continued to laugh out loud. Elsa only glared toward them. If there was one thing that she was taught, it was never trust a hyena.

"Well if iit pleases you." Said Shenzi, getting all up in Elsa's face.

"We'll just be having ourselves a nice full course meal."

Diata growled as she came up to the three hyena's.

"You mangy thieves." She said.

"This kill was not of yours. Get out of here, Now!"

"Ya, or what?" Said Shenzi.

It was just then, there came an answer to their question. Sarabi, Sarafina and the other lionesses cam fourth, growling and baring their fangs at the spotted dogs. The three hyna's gazed to their surrounding of lions. What seemed to be laughter had just turned to intimidation on their part.

"Oh, dang it." Said Shenzi, knowing that the tree were completely out matched by the lions.

The three hyenas began backing away from the group of lions, before turning and dashing back into the cover of the grass.

"Great, now we have to go hungry again!"

As the small group of hyena's fled, Elsa lowed her spear before she let it go in one hand and let the bottom touch the ground.

"What a bunch of scoundrals." Said Elsa, seeing them disappeared into the grass.

"Always peaking in where they don't belong."

"Well I'm just glade they didn't get near our kills." Said Nala, looking up to her.

Diata stood and continued to gazed in the direction of the once present hyenas. Never did she trust any of those scavenging spotted dogs. At least the three that we're know throughout the jungle. For what had accrued on that day of tragedy, she felt defensive whenever she saw them. The screaming peril of her previous daughter was a echoing in her mind.

"Mother?" Elsa said.

Diata looked back to her adopted daughter. When she took sight of Elsa, had all thoughts of pain and agony disappear as when they have done before. The human cub that grew under her guidence and became a powerful lioness of the pride.

"Oh, I'm sorry.' She apologies for her second disappearance to a distraction.

"Mother, are you alright?" Elsa asked curiously.

The white lioness nodded her head to her daughter.

"I'm fine my child." She answered.

Diata then looked back to the plain grass. She had a strange suspision that the hyena's may not be through with the yet. Besides that, there could be more of the out there, watching at this very moment. There wasn't any need to find out, if it so be involved in s conflict with them.

"But I think it's best to go back to the lair." Diata said.

"There may be more hyenas then just them. There'ss no need to lose any of our kills."

The white lioness turned and walked toward their prey. She reached down and gripped it by it's throat. She ten stood up and began carrying it toward the jungle. Sarabi dragged the other along as the others, including Elsa and Nala turned and began to follow back to the lair for what remained of their night.

(I **hope u guys enjoyed, please comment and review!)**


End file.
